pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 15
|episode_no = 15|episode_length = 22:59|upload_date = May 26, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2JkDTR037A|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with Todd narrating the group's activities between episodes. Luke explores the ice caves by himself, and while he nearly dies several times, he finds a life crystal. McJones, Dean, and Lucah continue fishing, with Lucah catching quite a few crates. PBG finds a pink slime and doesn't do much else. Lucah obtains several trinkets from fishing and shares them with the rest of the group. Jeff makes armor out of the pumkins he grew and also makes a set for Luke, who trades him an amythyst grabbling hook. The group starts makes their final preparations for the Brain of Cthulhu fight when Jeff suddenly falls to his death from the top of the Eye of Cthulhu arena. After the intro, the episode rewinds to the moments before Jeff's death. Luke asks Jeff to meet him next to the arena and gives Jeff an amethyst grappling hook. Jeff thanks Luke for the hook and the two test out their grappling hooks on the arena and the side of the battlement. Jeff jumps off the top of the arena and attempts to grapple on to the side of the battlement but misses and dies from fall damage. Lucah and Dean run over to where Jeff died and pick up his items, with the group being in total shock over how he died. PBG asks McJones to say some encouraging words to the group, and McJones says that they can do it with Jeff. Luke explains how Jeff died to the others and Dean and Lucah sort through the items he had. Luke leaves the amethyst hook on the group for someone else to grab, but is afraid to give it to someone else after how Jeff died using it. McJones says he'll take the hook, due to knowing how to use it safely, but PBG argues that if the hook is cursed, he should take it himself, since if any one of them were to die from the cursed hook, it should be him. However, McJones grabs the hook before PBG does. Later, Dean buys some items from a traveling merchants and the group mentions how Jon and Jeff would have wanted those items. The group goes over to the graves they built for Jon and Jeff to pay their respects. PBG gives a eulogy for Jon and Dean and Lucah do yo-yo tricks in his honor while Luke gives a eulogy for Jeff. PBG ends the funeral by throwing a bomb fish over the graves and nearly blowing up Dean in the process. PBG throws a second bomb, which nearly blows up Lucah and destroys Jeff's gravestone. PBG tells them to leave Jeff's grave as it is, saying he doesn't deserve a full grave after how he died. McJones fixes the sign on his grave and changes the text to "Joof did a dumb." Luke gives some extra arrows to Dean and Todd displays an update on the team's current armor status. McJones explains the Brain of Cthulhu fight to the others and Dean uses a recall potion by accident. Lucah does some quick fishing before the group heads out and Dean grabs a spare recall potion from a chest. The group heads out into the snow biome during a blizzard and Dean gets a hood from one of the Eskimo zombies along the way, He also finds a shackle, which he gives to Luke who gives him Jeff's spear in return. The group makes their way to the crimson biome and builds a small arena outside the entrance to the underground crimson. Professor McJones tells the group to take out the eyes surrounding the brain during the first phase of the fight and to group together and keep it away from them during the second phase. McJones goes down to the underground crimson and blows up the third crimson heart with a bomb, summoning the boss. The brain immediately teleports in front of McJones, who attempts to run past by tanking a few hits but is trapped by the boss and uses a recall potion to escape back to the house. The brain teleports to the remain four, who quickly attack the eyes surround the boss until he is vulnerable to attack. Dean's game briefly crashes but he able to rejoin the fight in time to hep the group defeat the boss. McJones makes his way back to the group and Luke helps PBG calm down after getting stressed out by the boss fight. Once McJones rejoins the others, the group begins to make their way out of the crimson. Quotes Guest Feature Todd Schlickbernd: The Editor! SpaceHamster: RIP